Glaive
__notoc__ Characteristics Actual attack speed is 2.03 hits/second. Advantages: *The Glaive can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Deals triple damage to light infested. *The Glaive is considered a silent/stealth weapon, even when thrown. *Can score head shots if thrown accurately. *Has both a and a polarity slot; ideal for installing Killing Blow (charge damage) and Reflex Coil (charge speed). *Will reliably stagger some enemies'' when you land a charged/thrown attack that isn't a killing blow. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can be aimed around corners and used to score multiple kills on the bounces. * Saryn's Contagion does work on a thrown Glaive. * Once you find the blueprint, it's very easy to make (сrafted using easily obtainable resources) '''Disadvantages:' *When the glaive returns and hits any non-enemy object (wall, stairs, etc.) it will then be a ghost Glaive and will go through anything with no damage output, so it is impossible to have a multi kill when it is returning through obstacles. in some known circumstances, the glaive may graze obstacles and continue on to kill enemies in the path back to the user. (player experiment, May 3rd, 2013, 1310 hrs PST) *[[Mag|Mag's] Bullet Attractor does not attract the Glaive, it will bounce back at you. *Low base melee damage. *Very short melee attack range. *Bounces unpredictably when hitting an enemy or allied warframes. (Bounce comes off at an angle from the plane it hits - easy to aim with on flat surfaces, but enemies are much harder to predict) *Ground slam attack has a very small area of effect. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. (Need more information) Acquisition The Glaive can be purchased for 150. The Glaive blueprint can be acquired from Alert Missions with a ? on the reward listhttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649. Notes *The Glaive has a maximum of 3 bounces. *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *The Glaive Charge Attack does not benefit from Damage bonuses granted by Invisibility or Smoke Screen. * Can hit multiple targets if it bounces into more enemies or hits enemies during its return flight. * Shakes the entire screen on swing. * For the purposes of the "Get 10 Melee Kills" mini-objective, killing enemies by throwing the Glaive still counts as a melee kill. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particulary useful on Ancients. * Range is around 31 in-game meters. * Be aware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26th, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive first appeared in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. * The Glaive has a unique sheath style in which it is retracted and attached under the right arm. * The Glaive is the only melee weapon in the game with a ranged attack. * Weapon popularised in the 1983 movie Krull. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with it's blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Sources Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons